war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Security: Technology
Armored Security utilizes a number of technologies that it has invented and reverse-engineered over the last six centuries. Ranging from horrifically-devastating tanks to neigh-impregnable energy shields, Armored Security continues to retain its edge in the developing of advanced military equipment and, with it, a noticable edge on the battlefield. Here, the hardware used by Lord Admiral Stone’s fighting men and women will be listed. Tanks: Armored Security's Weapon of Choice "By Holt's Will do I'' hate Floaters." ''-Armored Security AFV Gunner The AFV is Armored Security’s signature weapon. Strong, reliable, fast and hard-hitting, AFVs have seen military service well before Gearshift was founded, with Armored Security basing its entire existence and structure around these acient weapons of war. AFVs are seen as sacred, and are regarded as the physical manifestation of the First Tankers themselves. AFVs, as demonstrated below, come in many sizes and shapes. 'Tanks: The Superheavies ' Superheavy tanks are Armored Security’s answer to an enemy that cannot be destroyed by conventional methods. Superheavy tanks (also referred to as ‘Sup-Hevs’ by Armored Security tank crews) mount weapons that are commonly seen on powerful naval vessels, and usually make use of strong energy shields that sacrifice flexibility and reliability for raw defensive power. Sup-Hevs have tremendous range, and are usually seen in the rear of the battlefield where their greater range, accuracy and power allowes them to deliver accurate and punishing fire support to the tanks under their command; they are also able to shoot down low-flying spacecraft as well. These tanks are usually manned by the most experienced and vicious of tanks crews, and are also incredibly rare, ancient and revered by those that have fought alongside (and against) them. Superheavies are not only game-changing ground units when used correctly, but they are also a direct representation of Armored Security’s military might, and are often seen as a status symbol because of this. A typical superheavy tank weighs around 550 tons, and is usually crewed by six people. The Maliceborn The Maliceborn is an upgraded version of a Relic Banesword superheavy tank. During the Sandstorm Engagements, Baneswords were used to devastating effect against entrenched enemies, and were also used as an improvised tank destroyer due to the high-velocity Quake Cannon that it mounted. Today, the Maliceborn's role has not changed. With its 406mm Father Longblade MAAS (Magnetic Accelerator Armament System), the tank has the power to be a game-changing element on the battlefield when properly utilized. Maliceborn, like all of Armored Security's superheavy vehicles, come equipped with a Disruption Ward, ADS kits and a Reflection Aegis. The hull of the tank is designed to absorb incredible amounts of damage, and is composed of a special metal that spreads heat and kinetic energy evenly across the entire outer hull when a hit is taken. Because of the nature of the tank and how it was designed, Maliceborn are notoriously slow, and are usually placed far behind the frontlines to offer long-range and accurate fire support to the tanks under their command. Because of the cannon's size, Maliceborn superheavy tanks use 'graviton anchors' to brace themselves before firing, which also keep the tank from shaking itself apart when it fires its main weapon. Because of the caliber of their main gun, Maliceborn superheavy tanks are generally effective at attacking low-orbiting starships, and excel at providing punishing fire support to friendly units. The Father Longblade MAAS can be equipped with DRANF (Designated Rocket-Assisted Nuclear Fusion) rounds, SABOT rounds, HEAT rounds and standard AP rounds. The weapon is mounted in a fixed turret. In addition to its main weapon, Maliceborn are equipped with four Foeborn Machine Cannons. The Achilles Tank Hunter The Achilles Tank Hunter is Armored Security’s strongest land-based anti-armor weapon, and has been both a feared and respected military vehicle for well over two-hundred years. It's Relic forefather, the Shadowsword, was used on Gearshift during the Sandstorm Engagements as a mobile anti-tank weapon, and performed admirably during its time of service. Since then, Armored Security has reverse-engineered and upgraded the Shadowsword, turning it into a monster of a tank destroyer equipped with the latest advances in weaponry, armor and energy shield technology. It’s main weapon, the Hellraiser Annihilator, is a gargantuan laser gun capable of turning some of the most powerful of land vehicles into molten slag with one blow. Low-orbiting starships of reasonable size (fighters, bombers, corvettes and to some extent heavy frigates) are sometimes targeted by Achilles Tank Hunters. In groups, Achilles Tank Hunters can effectively halt planetary invasions launched from space, and have been documented as being exceptionally effective when used against slow moving gunships and dropships. Achilles Tank Hunters, like all of Armored Security's superheavy vehicles, come equipped with a Disruption Ward, ADS kits and a Reflection Aegis. The hull of the tank is designed to absorb incredible amounts of damage, and is composed of a special metal that spreads heat and kinetic energy evenly across the entire outer hull when a hit is taken. Because of the nature of the tank and how it was designed, Achilles Tank Hunters are notoriously slow, and are usually placed far behind the frontlines to offer long-range and accurate fire support to the tanks under their command. As previously said, Achilles Tank Hunters are equipped with a Hellraiser Annihilator. The weapon, unlike its Relic forefather the Volcano Cannon, is placed within a revolving turret. In order for the Hailraiser Annihilator to fire, power from a specialized energy cell must be drawn from, with each energy cell being completely depleted when the main weapon is fired. In all, Achilles Tank Hunters come equipped with 20 of these special energy cells; they cannot be recharged on the field. In addition to the Hellraiser Annihilator, two sponson-mounted Foebearer Machine Cannons are mounted on either sides of the tank. The Hellraiser Annihilator is a direct fire weapon, and cannot arch its payload over walls, hills or mountains (provided that the gun cannot simply shoot through these types of obstacles). The Rageborn Siege Tank The Rageborn Siege Tank is an upgraded Relic Baneblade superheavy tank, and the most common of the Sup-Hev vehicles Armored Security currently possess. During the Sandstorm Engagements, Baneblades were used in sizable numbers to dislodge enemy soldiers and smaller tanks from fortified positions by using their primary and secondary cannons. Unlike some of the other superheavy tanks in Armored Security’s service, Rageborn Sup-Hevs are sent to the frontlines to offer punishing close-ranged fire support to the tanks that they command. Rageborn are equipped with an ADS kit, a Disruption Ward and a Deflection Aegis. In terms of weaponry, Rageborn are equipped with a 250mm main gun, a 275mm siege mortar, a coaxial 105mm cannon, two Mk II laser cannons, three automatic cannons and a single pintle-mounted machinegun. All non-energy weapons on the Rageborn utilize magnetized rails to propel their payloads. The Rageborn Siege Tank can fill both the MBT and artillery roles. Tanks: The Heavies Heavy tanks are Armored Security’s ‘Linebreaker’ tanks, which are vehicles primarily designed to lead tank charges into enemy-held territory. Surprisingly fast for their incredible weight, heavy tanks are a force not to be trifled with, as their armor and firepower—although thinner and weaker than that of a superheavy’s—enables them to smash light and medium vehicles with ease, engage other heavy tanks and, in groups, destroy superheavy vehicles. Heavy tanks are the key weapon of the Steel Wolves, whom field them in great numbers to overwhelm their foes despite their rather high price tag. Heavy tanks usually weigh 220 tons, and are usually crewed by four people. The Wolf Claw (M67 Heavy Tank) The Wolf Claw is an advanced version of a Relic Macharius Heavy Tank. During the Sandstorm Engagements, the Relic Macharius was a relatively rare tank primarily used by nomadic tank groups that did not belong to an Armored Column. Because of the tank’s might, the groups that primarily used them were often left unmolested during their existence, and were usually hired as mercenaries by a wide assortment of Armored Columns. The single factory that produced the vehicle belonged to the Nomadic Collective, which regulated the number of Relic Macharius tanks that made their way into Gearshift’s untamable lands. Today, the Wolf Claw is mostly used by the Steel Wolves, and was a vital piece of military equipment during the invasion of Oblivion IV, the Battle of the Line and the Battle of Hill 88. The tank is armed with two 175mm cannons, two Foeborn Machine Cannons and a number of anti-infantry weapons (all weapons use railgun technology). The Wolf Claw is also equipped with smoke launchers, an ADS kit, a Disruption Ward and a Deflection Aegis. In terms of an engine, the Wolf Claw is equipped with a fusion reactor. The Wolf Lord (M82 Heavy Tank) The Wolf Lord is an updated Macharius Vanquisher Heavy Tank. The Wolf Lord is similar to the Wolf Claw, but is different in that it is equipped with twin-linked 176mm High Velocity Lady Shortsword MASS cannons rather than the two standard railcannons equipped on the M67. During the Sandstorm Engagements, the Relic Macharius Vanquisher was used as a mobile defensive structure, and (according to the Nomadic Collective, whom discovered the ancient tank long before all others) was primarily designed to protect crucial land installations from surprise armored assaults. The Wolf Lord’s role is no different, its powerful twin guns ideal for destroying heavily armored vehicles and punching through the strongest of fortifications. Like the M67, it is equipped with a Disruption Ward, a Deflection Aegis and an ADS kit. It is also equipped with two Foeborn Machine Cannons and a number of anti-infantry weapons. It is powered by a fusion reactor. <> Technology used in Armored Security AFVs <> Las-Destroyer An improvement over the Relic Lascannon, the Las-Destroyer boasts greater penetrating power, longer range and a superior rate of fire. Generally, Las-Destroyers are mounted in light or medium tanks, but superheavy tanks and heavy tanks generally use these weapons as anti-infantry weapons and light anti-tank guns. Foeborn Machine Cannon 34mm Foeborn Machine Cannons (also known as Heavy Bolter Mk IIs) are an improvement over the 1.00 caliber Relic Heavy Bolter. Rather than using chemical reactions to fire a round out of the barrel, Foeborn Machine Cannons employ magnetically-charged rails to fire a round at hypersonic speeds. The rounds fired by FMCs are armor-piercing rounds that explode on contact (or before the round passes completely through the target) through the use of plasma or convential explosives. There are also many ammo types to chose from. In addition, each round is assisted by a scaled-down multi-stage rocket system as it travels through the air, further increasing its speed. Disruption Ward A Disruption Ward is a powerful multilayer defensive energy shield that is commonly used on Armored Security heavy tanks and superheavy tanks. An improvement over the Void Shield technology recovered at Gearshift, Disruption Wards are well-known for their reliability and incredible toughness when faced with conventional (projectile-based weaponry) and nonconventional (energy-based weaponry) forms of attack. Each Disruption Ward is composed of seven ‘sub-shields’ that are able to absorb a set amount of damage before finally failing; Damage that bypasses one sub-shield will bleed through to the next sub-shield underneath it. The middlemost shield, the Main Shield, is the strongest of the seven layers, and is significantly tougher than its smaller and weaker counterparts. When all sub-shields are active, a Disruption Shield is unbelievably tough and resilient, but their main drawback is the amount of energy required to power them. It is generally more than a compact nuclear (or nuclear fusion) reactor can produce, which forces Disruption Shields to be powered by an immense, one-time use power cell stationed near the engine. Once the power cell is depleted, the shield cannot be re-raised. Once the shields are dropped, a large explosion similar to that given off by the activation of a nuclear device is created. The tank and its crew are not harmed, but the explosion is strong enough to vaporize infantry that are within five-hundred feet of the vehicle. Disruption Wards can be used as effective energy weapons as well. Infantry that draw within three-hundred feet of a vehicle protected by a Disruption Ward are usually killed outright when struck by a wild energy bolt. The archs of Void energy that lick along the vehicle’s surface can be redirected to the front of the tank by the tank commander, and can be focused into a tight beam of energy if need be. This creates an improvised anti-infantry weapon and, in some ways, a decent way to attack and destroy light or medium vehicles. As should be expected, the beam’s killing power corresponds directly to the total amount of sub-shields active. The more sub-shields that are present, the stronger the improvised weapon is when activated. Using a vehicle’s Disruption Shields in this manner puts great strain on the power cell, and may even lead to a total failure of all sub-shields if the power cell is overtaxed. ADS Kit Standing for Active Defense System, ADS Kits provide an armored vehicle with the means to destroy incoming missiles or artillery shells and detect nearby infantry. An ADS Kit primarly comes in the form of a high RPM computer-controlled rotary gun that is rapidly deployed from a concealed hatch located somewhere on the vehicle once an incoming projectile is detected. The gun is deadly accurate, but their relatively low ammunition capacity tends to keep them from engaging entire swarms of missiles and incoming rounds efficiently. An ADS Kit's gun is primarily designed to reduce the amount of damage done to an energy shield by destroying as many inbound munitions as possible before the inevitable impact. A Mk II Prox Sensor, which allows the tank to detect any and all infantry that come within seventy-five feet of the vehicle, comes packaged with an ADS Kit. The sensor detects motion as well as the distinct features given off by most living organisms (heart beats, body heat or the distinct signals given off by a live brain). Mk II Prox sensors are limited in that they can reveal a tank's location, which can prove rather bothersome when an artillery battery is within attack range. Deflection Aegis A Deflection Aegis does not protect a vehicle entirely from the harmful effects brought on by enemy weapons fire, but rather reduces the amount of overall damage taken by either partially absorbing energies produced by missiles, lasers, artillery shells, plasma and other weapons, or by simply deflecting a round away from the vehicle. Significant attacks from powerful vehicles or weapons have a greater chance of resisting the effects of a Deflection Aegis. A Deflection Aegis is overall weaker than a Disruption Ward, but its ability to recharge and remain active without harming nearby friendly units is a plus that keeps it in service. Category:Armored Security